


Just a salt-and-burn

by smpm06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Fluff, Female Reader, Hunter!Reader, Possible Fluff, Reader Has Powers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, eventual angst, rating will change as necassary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smpm06/pseuds/smpm06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While going to work a small salt-and-burn case, Y/n runs into Sam and Dean. Well, not literally. When Dean confronts her, she's forced to come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Walking into the local bar, Y/N eyes scanned the room, taking in all the people. There were your usual too-drunk-to-walk types. The hookers. The people looking for a one night stand. Y/n come to this small, no-name town a few weeks ago, wanting to check out a possible ghost case. She knew that she could get through it within a week if it was a simple salt-and-burn.

Y/n could feel eyes following her, and not the kind that meant well. She had gotten used to ignoring the strangers' stares, gotten used to the catcalls, the threatening men looming over her every time she sat down at a bar like this; dingy, in the worst sections of town, and men that didn't like being told no. But

Y/n knew that this was also one of the best places to get information, after all, who would question a small girl after she bought them a few drinks?  
Y/n sat at the bar, waiting to get the attention of a bartender.

That's when she noticed them. There was two of them, both so handsome it hurt. They were wearing cheap suits, and gave off a vibe that Y/n recognized all too well. They were hunters. One, who was so tall he might as well have been Big Foot, was in desperate need of a haircut, his hair falling below his chin. He had hazel eyes that pierced through anyone he was looking at. The other had sandy blond hair, and a smirk that screamed "I can get anyone in my bed in under a minute." His eyes were candy apple green, sparkling as he talked to the bartender, a red head with blue eyes. Thankfully, Y/n was close enough to overhear them talking.

"Is there anything else, anything at all, that you could tell us?" The taller asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Um, well, there is something, but it's not as strange as the other things going on..." The red head trailed off.

"If it's anything at all, it could help us greatly." Green-eyes chimed in, flashing the bartender an almost blinding smile. A bartender signaled to Y/n that they would be right with her.

"The last man, Jacob Trekker, he had been in here the night before he was murdered. He was usually very... Secretive. But that night, he had a few drinks too many, and started rambling on about how he got a doll for his niece, but that it kept moving."

"Do you know where Mr Trekker lived?" Big Foot chimed in.

"Oh, um, yeah he lived over on Cherry street, the big blue house. There's a small painting of a bear on the mailbox." (A/N: Does anyone else remember the show "The bear in the big blue house?" That shit freaked me out)

"Okay, thank you for your time" Big foot said, smiling. Him and Green-eyes got up, making their ways out of the bar. As they passed Y/n, the man with the green eyes glanced at her, freezing in his tracks.

"Dean? You alright?"

"Yeah, I just, I thought I seen someone... Nevermind, Sammy. Let's go." Green eyes, or Dean, shook his head. The bartender that signaled to Y/n walked over, a confused look on his face.

"Where did that woman go?" They mumbled to themselves. They shook their head, before going to tend to other costumers. As they walked away, a slight shimmer appeared, fading away to reveal Y/n, who had a look of relief on her face.

"That was close..." Y/n mumbled, walking over to talk to the red headed bartender, pulling out a fake FBI badge as she went. After all, she was hunter, and hunters were always prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

After talking to the red headed bartender, Y/n asked a few more locals about what they might know. Y/n knew that with the other hunters working on it, it would be better to just ditch the case, call her source to apologize, and drive until she was four states away. But she was too stubborn for her own good, and Y/n already decided that she was going to finish the case before these Sam and Dean characters. She moved back through the small crowd in the bar, pulling on her jacket as she stepped outside into the cold, snowy weather. Unfortunately, the case was in Michigan. In the middle of winter. With a foot of snow on the ground. Y/n was 23 years old, 5'4", and didn't look very muscular, but she could lift a 200 pound dead body, take down a vampire, dodge a pissed off ghost, and stab a Shifter.

As Y/n made her way downtown, back towards the motel she was staying in, she felt like eyes were trying to burn a mark into the back of her neck. She sped up slightly, pretending to adjust her jeans so she could get a hand on her gun. Y/n could hear heavy footfalls behind her. She turned suddenly into an alleyway, breaking into a sprint. The footsteps sped up drastically, staying on her tail as she continued to run. Y/n, taking a chance, snagged a look at whatever was following her. She felt her face pale at the sight of a man twice her size, who she had seen harassing women in the bar before he was escorted out by a few of the workers. Suddenly, she felt a tugging sensation on her foot, her body quickly falling to the scraggly concrete beneath her. Y/n's gun went skidding several feet forward, and she knew she wouldn't get to it in time, not with how quickly the stranger caught up.

The man dragged Y/n off the ground, pushing her into the brick wall of the building closest.

"You really thought you could outrun me, sweetheart? A small little thing like you?" The man sneered. Y/n noted how his breath reeked of alcohol, and she decided to take the fact that the man thought she was helpless to her advantage.

"P-please, don't touch me!" Y/n sobbed, forcing tears to her eyes.

"Yeah, I bet you would like that, wouldn't you? For me not to touch you?" He snickered. He pinned Y/n to the wall by her neck. The man seemed to take extra care to press a little harsher when he noticed Y/n wince as her neck hit a sharp edge, drawing a bit of blood.

"I'll do anything, just, please, let me go!" Y/n wailed, hoping that she could attract the attention of anyone passing by before she had to beat this guy into the ground.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't do anything that won't feel good. For me, anyway." He grinned as he began to try to take off Y/n's jacket. Y/n felt bile rise in her throat at his words. They brought back bad memories, memories she wished she could wipe away, along with that smug grin of his.

"Hey asshole, why don't you put the nice lady down, and pick on someone your own size?" The man turned to look at the stranger who had appeared. Y/n couldn't turn her head very well, given the fact that the man was still pining her to the cold bricks behind her.

"How about you go find your own girl, yeah?" The man sneered. The stranger stepped forward, and finally came into Y/n line of sight. Lo-and-behold, it was the one and only Green eyes, also known as Dean. Dean had a look on his face that basically screamed, "put her down so I can kill you."

"How about you put her down, or I kick your ass?" Dean shot back, his hand slowly moving to his belt. Y/n noticed, but she knew that the man was too drunk to notice Dean's subtle movements. He was planning on shooting the man if he didn't put her down. 

"Now, I'll give you one more chance, and if you don't take said chance, you're gonna end up with a hole in the middle of your forehead." Dean said, suddenly pulling out his gun and pointing it at the man. He almost immediately let go of Y/n, and began to turn and walk away, mumbling that "she wasn't even that good looking" and about going home to sleep. As soon as the man rounded the corner, Y/n turned to thank Dean, only to be pushed up against the same wall she was up against only moments ago. 

"Who the fuck are you?!" Dean growled.

"Y-Y/n, Y/n L/N" She said, completely caught off guard. Dean wiped a hand across his face, taking a look around the alleyway. He spotted Y/n's gun, still laying about ten feet away from when she fell. He sighed, walking over to the gun, picking it up. Dean walked back over to her, handing her gun to her.

"I'm giving this back to you, because I feel like you would've whooped my ass already if you wanted to." Dean said, flipping her gun around so the handle was facing her.

"I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester."


	3. Chapter three

After Dean had introduced himself, he began walking out of the alleyway. When he noticed Y/n wasn't following him, he turned back around, his face blank. He stared at Y/n for a moment.

"Come on, Y/n. I can't let you go just yet. I have some questions for ya." Dean said, walking back to where Y/n leaned against the brick wall, her gun tucked back into her belt. Y/n took a small step back, apprehensive of Dean's actions.

"What kind of questions?"

"Just...Questions. Mostly about you." Dean said. Y/n took another step back, mirroring Dean's movements as he tried to closer to her. Dean suddenly leaped forward, attempting to grab Y/n, only for her to leap back before he could touch her. Y/n turned on her heel, and began to sprint away. The sound of Dean's footsteps were close behind her.

"Damn it, Y/n, I just need to ask you some questions!" Dean shouted, a lot closer to Y/n than she originally thought. As Y/n rounded the corner, she was pinned against the wall.

again.

She should really stop meeting people like she.

Looking up, she was met by the sight of Sam, the other hunter who had been with Dean at the bar. As Dean came around the corner, he snickered at the scene before him.

"Really sweetheart, you should really be more observant. Good job, Sammy." Dean laughed, pulling something out of the pocket of his leather jacket, keeping them hidden from Y/n. Sam turned her around, one hand pressing between her shoulder blades to keep her from running again, the other gathering both of her wrists. Y/n heard Dean step forward. The feeling of cold metal against her wrists sent shivers down her back. Dean tightened them until they ever-so-slightly bit into her wrists. As they began to lead her towards god knows where, Dean took the gun that was in Y/n's belt, smirking as she glared at him.

"I thought you said you just wanted to ask some questions?"

"I thought you were going to stay and answer the questions?"

"touche."

  
After walking for about five minutes, they approached an old looking Chevy Impala. Sam opened the door, helping Y/n into the backseat before he climbed in with her. She had been waiting for the moment that she could get a paperclip, or a bobby pin, or something out of her pocket to start picking the lock on the handcuffs they put on her.

"Buckle up, buttercup." Dean smirked, climbing into the drivers seat. They drove until they reached a motel, ironically the same one Y/n was staying at.

"How long have you two been following me?!" Y/n asked, sending a glare at both of them.

"Since the bar. Why?" Sam asked.

"Because this is the motel I'm staying at."

"Well, that just means we can follow you a bit easier." Dean said, flashing a grin at Y/n in the rear view mirror.

"Dean, don't be creepy." Sam rolled his eyes, giving y/n an apologetic look afterwards. Dean gave Sam a loom back. Dean got out of the car, heading towards the office, most likely to get a room for Sam and himself.

"What room are you in?" Sam asked, opening the door of the car and helping her get out; He still kept a large hand on y/n's arm.

"Room 238, second floor. The key's in my left jacket pocket." She answered, avoiding eye contact with him. Sam nodded, carefully getting y/n's room key out of her pocket. After sending Dean a text to tell him where they would be, Sam led Y/n up to her room. He opened the door, leading her in.


End file.
